


Erotyczne fantazje 24

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 24

Liderka drużyny RWBY położyła się na łóżku, pozwalając swojej dziewczynie robić z nią co tylko chciała. Weiss klęknęła na podłodze, między jej szeroko rozsuniętymi nogam, żeby jej język mógł dotknąć wilgotnego łona Ruby.

Czubek jej ciepłego języka, powoli rozsuwał wargi, wsuwając się do środka. Ruby po krótkiej chwili zaczęła szczytować, wijąc się na wszystkie strony łóżka i spryskując swoimi sokami twarz dziedziczki.


End file.
